What Lies Within
by red42goingin
Summary: Zuko has joined the group and is struggling to fit in, Aang is feeling strangely compelled to help him. Both fear the inner power they possess. By helping each other alleviate their anxieties, will they find that maybe they aren't so different after all?
1. Learning How to Smile

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, can you believe it? It's been a while but as promised, I have returned to write again. Towards the end of _Unexpected Complications_ I asked what pairing readers wanted to see next (as long as it involved my favorite, Aang) and an Aang/Zuko pairing seemed to be the resounding response. Can't argue with that, I might have picked that myself! So here's chapter one, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Learning How to Smile**

The crackle of a fire was the only sound radiating through the deserted air temple, and it was doing a lousy job of breaking the awkward tension among the group.

The source of said tension felt his face burn from the multiple pairs of eyes (blind or otherwise) he knew were staring daggers at him. He deserved it, he supposed. But he really wished his creeping blush would die down.

Aang watched the fire nation prince as he tried to hide his increasingly obvious nerves. His heart went out to him, it certainly didn't look like a fun situation to be in.

It had been quite the eventful day for everyone. For only a few short hours ago the sworn enemy, the hunter who had tracked and the Avatar like an animal, the guy who had made their lives a living hell for the past few months, showed up on their proverbial doorstep wanting to join the crew.

And miraculously, he ended up doing just that. Although by the look on his face now, he probably wished he hadn't.

Zuko had showed up at the air temple out of the blue, asking for forgiveness and offering to train the young Avatar in Fire Bending, in order to defeat his own father.

Even Aang had to admit it was quite out of character…and a bit suspicious. But something about the young prince's persona made Aang know he was genuine. Whether good or bad, Zuko could hide nothing in his golden eyes. His heart and intentions were always on his sleeve. Aang admired him for it, and also feared him for the same reason.

As Aang looked across the fire he saw his newly extended group glaring at the prince, particularly Katara. It hurt Aang's soul to see his dear friend with such rage burning in her eyes. Maybe he could ease some of the tension. For her sake…

"So Zuko, why don't you show us some Fire Bending tricks?"

Zuko jumped slightly at the sudden voice breaking the silence, then focused his eyes on Aang. The Avatar felt something tighten in his chest, but shrugged it off. It was normal to have gut reactions to your ex-enemy staring you in the face, he supposed.

Zuko welcomed the request and began standing up to perform, a slight smile on his face.

"Don't you dare start playing with fire around us!"

Zuko stopped in mid crouch.

Sokka tried to calm his sister down, realizing there was really no need to make things any harder than they already were, "Katara…don't be like this. He's going to have to fire bend eventually, how's he gonna' teach Aang?"

Katara didn't respond, she just glared at the prince, who was still stooped low on the balls of his feet. After a moment of hesitation, he sat back down.

Aang didn't think the situation could get any tenser, but Katara had managed to raise the bar quite sufficiently. He looked to Sokka, who only shrugged. He knew his sister well enough to know she wasn't going to be swayed, at least not tonight.

Aang felt stuck. He wanted to help Zuko out, but not at the expense of having Katara mad at him too. He looked at both of them, conflicted, and suddenly his mouth reacted on its own…

"Well _I _want to see him fire bend!"

Everyone's eyes snapped from Zuko to the Avatar, with Zuko looking the most shocked of all, well…after Katara that is. But only for a brief moment.

"Aang, it's too dangerous. We don't know if we can trust him!"

"Well…I think I can…I mean, I think we _all_ can, Katara."

Katara stared at him blankly. The entire group held their breath, waiting for an explosion, crying, a violent display of water bending…

Silence seemed to stretch out forever.

"Fine Aang, do whatever you think is right. You are the _Avatar _after all."

Katara abruptly stood up and walked away, stomping harder than usual as she went. Much to the group's relief, Sokka decided to end the suffering before it continued.

"Alright! Well on that note what do you say we call it a night guys?"

Nobody argued, and the crew jumped up and went to their respective rooms as quickly as possible.

That is, except for the Zuko and Aang.

A pregnant silence fell between them. It was weird, and awkward. But not like before, with the seething anger and distrust. This time it was…somewhat exciting.

Zuko scratched the back of his head, he almost seemed nervous. He then turned and focused his golden orbs on the Avatar, and again that strange chest tightness occurred. Aang shrugged it off.

"Um..thanks, Avatar. I appreciate you uh, you know, standing up for me."

Zuko seemed so strange and different from how he was before. He went from the overly confident prideful prince of the fire nation to this insecure nervous boy who just seemed down right…lonely.

"I'm sorry about Katara, Zuko. She'll come around, she's just scared I think."

"And what about you, are you scared of me?"

Aang blanched at the question, he honestly hadn't even thought about it. Fear would have been the natural reaction to joining with the enemy, but strangely enough, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Well…I guess…not."

Zuko looked genuinely surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh. Well…thank you, Avatar."

"Just call me Aang."

Zuko blushed slightly and looked away, it was strange for him to call Aang by his real name and not just his lofty title. It made him a real person and not some phantom always floating just out of his grasp.

"Okay, Aang."

Aang found himself blushing as well. He could be wrong, but he was fairly certain it was the first time he had heard Zuko call him by something other than "Avatar". The unique timbre of Zuko's voice made it sound exotic and strange. Aang liked it, a lot.

Aang realized that Zuko was probably exhausted, and itching to get to bed after the evening he'd been through. He didn't exactly want to sleep, but he figured it was time.

"So you going to bed?"

Zuko took a deep breath before responding with a small weary smile, "I don't think I could sleep now even if I tried, it's been too hectic a day. My head is swimming, I think it would just keep me awake."

"Oh.."

Again, there was a passing of awkward silence.

"But that shouldn't keep you from going to sleep! Please, I'll be fine. I'll probably just stay out here for a while, maybe explore the temple."

Aang couldn't help but feel a ping of nervousness when he heard this. This was sacred ground, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Zuko exploring it unaccompanied. He didn't want to doubt his intentions, but after what had happened to the other temples he couldn't help but be protective.

As if reading his mind, Zuko quickly realized why Aang wasn't responding,

"Oh! Well I mean, I won't explore then, I'll just stay right here by the fire, really!"

Aang suddenly felt guilty for thinking Zuko would harm the temple. He really did seem to be trying, and he was laying on the humility pretty thick.

He smiled at the nervous prince, "How about I show you around the temple, it'll be fun!"

Zuko smiled back, he seemed to be relived. "Sure, I'd like that Ava…Aang. If you're sure you're not too tired."

"Not at all, for some reason I don't think I could fall asleep either."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my it feels so good to write about Aang, I just love him so much! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Chapter two coming soon...**


	2. Sifu Hotman

**A/N - Hello again all! We're back for Chapter 2 and the boys are started to get better acquainted. Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2: Sifu Hotman**

Aang and Zuko walked quietly through the Western Air Temple, both feeling slightly on edge. It wasn't every day you took a leisurely stroll with someone who only a short time ago you called the enemy.

It didn't help Aang that as he looked around he was flooded with memories. But they were different from the ones that came to him when he first returned to his home at the Southern Temple – memories of growing up, friends, teachers…

_This_ temple had been home to female Air Nomads, and Aang and his peers were only permitted to come on special occasions a couple times each year. And when they did, there was always much blushing and giggling.

Aang didn't have courtship on his mind back then, more interested in riding animals with girls than dating them. But his friends certainly noticed them, and their entire personality would shift into something that always made Aang feel...uncomfortable.

Lost in the past, he was startled when Zuko suddenly broke his chain of thought.

"So where to first?"

"Huh? Oh..umm, well I'm not as familiar with this temple as I was my own…But I definitely remember where the funnest spots are!"

Zuko smirked, having to ask a question twice used to drive him up the wall. But for some reason, not so much anymore, "So where to then!"

"Oh. Well…"

Aang scanned their surroundings, deciding where to take the rebel prince first. As he did, Zuko looked out at the sky. The temple seemed to be soothing his body and soul. It was just, more peaceful here, than the fire nation. He took at deep breath, wanting to bring the calmness into his whole body…

And that's when Aang nearly jerked his arm out of its socket and took off running, practically dragging Zuko along for the ride.

The peaceful breath Zuko had been savoring was choked out of his throat, leaving him with only enough left to yell, "Aang, what are you doing?"

"You'll see Hotman!"

_Hotman? _

Zuko was dragged down hallway after hallway after corridor after tunnel, Aang's Air Bender running making it incredibly difficult to keep up. Everything became a blur.

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to keep up the pace any longer, they came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here!"

Zuko fell forward and would have hit the ground, had Aang not grabbed him with lighting fast reflexes around his chest and waist. He let go before the Fire Bender had time to comprehend what was happening, leaving him bewildered and exhausted.

He looked up and was immediately taken aback. The room was filled with hollow cone structures of all shapes and sizes. Coming up from the ground, but also protruding from the walls and ceiling. They resembled a tent, with an entrance in the front, but made out of earth.

They were similar to the structure he had seen Toph make to sleep in the night before. But these were more refined, much smoother and artistic. If Air Benders had made them he wasn't sure how…

On the top of each structure there was a funnel that emptied out to the sky. They almost reminded Zuko of…

"They're bullhorns."

"That's right!" Aang beamed at his friend's perceptiveness. Friend? Already? Well sure, he didn't see why not...

Zuko walked to the nearest structure and ran his hand along it. It was smooth like glass, but clearly made of earth packed almost to the point of being stone. It was certainly an anomaly.

"What is this place?"

"It's called the Endless Echo Chamber. Want to see how it works?"

Aang raised and lowered his eyebrows mischievously.

"Umm…yes?"

"Alright then, here we go!"

Aang created an air scooter and quickly rode up the side of the chamber to one of the structures jutting out from the wall. He went inside the entrance and filled his lungs as far as they'd go, then he shouted, "ZUKOOOO!"

The sound burst out of the structure and immediately caught in another one, then another one, and another, until the entire room was resonating with Zuko's name.

Zuko looked around the chamber, it felt as if Aang was everywhere at once. And indeed the echos did seem endless, with no finish in sight.

But by the third or fourth minute the sounds had finally begun to subside. Zuko looked toward the structure where Aang had been but he was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the room for him as the last dwindling sounds chimed out of existence. Still the Avatar was nowhere in sight.

Zuko whispered, so that his voice wouldn't get picked up and carried through the chamber, "Aang?"

No response. He tried again, slightly louder, "Aang?"

"YES?"

Zuko nearly jumped out of his skin as the Avatar suddenly appeared right behind him, unaware that it was revenge from startling him earlier.

The Fire Bender spun around on his heel to face his verbal assailant, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Aang chuckled under his breath. Zuko must be getting more comfortable with him if he was letting his old fiery personality show again. This was the fire nation prince he was used to, not the awkward shy one that had arrived a couple days prior.

"What's so funny, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Aang grinned, "Sorry, Sifu Hotman!"

Zuko blanched, his anger instantly subsiding. He thought about what Aang had just called him, "Sifu huh? I like the sound of that…but what's with this 'Hotman' thing?"

"Oh you don't know what Hotman means? That's what we used to call people in the fire nation 100 years ago. It was like a greeting."

Zuko stared at Aang, confused, "Mmm hmm…"

"Your turn Zuko, try out the Echo Chamber!"

"Oh, okay."

Zuko walked over to a nearby structure and ducked his head under the entrance door as he entered. Crouching down, he suddenly felt uncomfortable, not sure what to say. He looked out towards Aang, who stood in the same spot, staring expectantly with a grin still plastered on his face.

Zuko couldn't help but smile back, "What should I say?"

"Say whatever you feel!"

_Oye…Air Benders._ "I don't feel anything, Aang."

Aang's smile disappeared; he looked thoughtful as he walked towards the structure Zuko was hunkered down in. He stepped inside himself and sat cross-legged next to the Fire Bender.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything? You have to feel _something_."

Zuko sighed, "No I don't, Aang."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"What? No!"

"Angry?"

"I'm getting there…"

"Happy?"

Zuko paused, he hadn't thought about that. Was he happy? He was on the right path now - that certainly was reason to be happy. But then there was his uncle, and Katara sure wasn't getting won over any time soon. So was he happy?

He looked into the Avatar's face, into big soulful grey eyes radiating genuine concern. Concern he had rarely seen in his life, sans from his lost mother and uncle.

"To be honest, I don't really know Aang. But I think I'm getting there." He smiled warmly at the Avatar.

Aang seemed to understand and accept this answer, "Well, when you know for sure, we should come back and use the Echo Chamber."

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "What, I can't just do it now?"

"The echo chamber is for releasing emotions. It won't work right if you don't feel something behind what you yell."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the sound will still bounce even if I'm not all weepy about it."

"Oh yeah? Try it!"

Zuko looked at Aang doubtingly, "Fine, but only to prove you wrong!"

He took a deep breath, preparing to yell, but then he got a glimpse of Aang's cocky face.

"Stop looking at me!"

Zuko blushed and swiftly turned to face the wall of the chamber so the Avatar couldn't watch him.

Aang giggled but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth before the prince could hear.

Zuko took a deep breath again, held it a moment, then let out a deep yell, "AHHHH!"

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Zuko though he was imagining things. He stuck his head out of the structure, but indeed Aang had been correct. Nothing was echoing back.

"What the…"

"See, told ya!"

"How in the world, does this place work?"

"It's a secret, but if you're lucky maybe I'll tell ya sometime!"

Aang stood up and exit the structure, he extended an arm to help Zuko up. He took his hand and stood as well,

"This place is certainly a mystery."

"You just have to keep an open mind Sifu Hotman. Do that and I'm sure it'll work for you next time!"

Zuko smiled at the Avatar, "I'll try to do that. Hey Aang, about saying 'Hotman' all the time…"

"What's that matter, you don't like it?"

Zuko thought about this a moment,"…No, it's fine. I kind of like it."

Aang smiled back at the prince as he led them out of the Echo Chamber.

Zuko decided not to tell Aang that the meaning of the term "Hotman" had changed in the last century. Indeed, it had been a general greeting before. But nowadays it was used by fire nation youths as a term of endearment for their…boyfriend.

But for some reason, Zuko didn't mind it. Maybe he'd tell Aang another time. Maybe…

**A/N - Aww Zuzu, you just might be starting to like Aang. I can't say I blame you. I mean how could you not, amiright? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Envious

**A/N - Gah, Sorry about the lag between this and the last chapter. Work and such got in the way. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Envious**

Aang and Zuko had meandered back to the makeshift base camp that the group had set up. The fire was now nothing more than embers and Aang realized how long they had been gone. He glanced at the Fire Bender, remembering why he had taken him to the Endless Echo Chamber in the first place.

"So, do you think that was enough to put you to sleep for the night?"

Zuko smiled, suddenly remembering why as well, "Yeah, I think that did the trick. Thank you, Aang."

"You're welcome! It was…nice. To share part of the Air Nomad culture with someone I mean. I guess I hadn't really thought about it, but this whole time traveling with Katara and Sokka and Toph, I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about it much."

Aang's face turned a bit pensive. He really hadn't given it much attention. But now as the thought dawned on him, he suddenly felt as if he had betrayed his culture by not sharing it with a world that had all but completely forgot his people. Being in the temple was starting to bring all sorts of memories and thoughts to light within the young Air Bender.

After a moment of contemplation he spoke again, "It's important to share things that are part of yourself…with people you care about…I guess I just never really thought to.."

Without thinking, Zuko abruptly spoke, "Does that mean you care about me?"

Aang's head shot up, his eyes wide. Zuko quickly realized what he had just said and began to blush, "I mean! I um..! You don't _have_ to care or anything I was just..because you said, right then!"

Aang averted his eyes and begin to scratch the arrow on the back of his head, "Well I mean, yeah. I care about you, Zuko."

Now Zuko's blush couldn't have gotten any redder, and he thanked the spirits Aang had turned his gaze. But why had he? In embarrassment? Shame? Was he lying and didn't want Zuko to realize? No…the last one couldn't be true. Aang was…well, Aang after all. All he knew was he had to answer back…

"Well I uh…care about you too, Aang."

Aang brought his eyes back to Zuko's. Either he didn't notice the blush or he didn't say anything. Either way the prince was grateful. A smirk crossed his mischievous face, "Well I just hope it's not an "I need to capture the Avatar to restore my honor" kind of caring!"

Aang had meant for the joke to relieve tension but clearly it had hit a chord with Zuko, whose face lost its blush and looked instead like he had just gotten socked square in the gut.

"Aww come on Sifu Hotman, I was just kidding!"

Zuko turned away. Overdramatic? Maybe a bit. But he truly couldn't face Aang in that moment, "Only it's true. You have no reason to trust me, after all I've done…"

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder from where he now stood, behind him, "Hey wait! This is a perfect example of the Air Nomad culture I was talking about! The monks always taught us to forgive, to let our anger go and move on. I'm sure everyone will realize that soon enough!"

"I don't really care what the others think about me, as long as I've earned your forgiveness…"

The Avatar was taken aback, he hadn't expected _that_ response. He had though that Katara was the root of his current distress, because of her earlier reaction around the campfire. This changed things…

He floated around to the other side of Zuko, so that they were now standing face to face. The Fire Bender had his head turned, averting his eyes as Aang had moments before, "Zuko?"

Zuko moved his head slightly in acknowledgement, but continued to look away. Clearly the burden of all the accumulated guilt was now weighing on him heavily.

Aang put his hand to Zuko's chin, gently turning it another inch to meet his grey eyes, "I _do_ forgive you Zuko. I wouldn't have taken you to this sacred place if I didn't. I can tell you've changed. I don't know how, but I can just can."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at Aang's genuine words and the look of concern on his face, "Maybe it's the Avatar powers?"

Aang laughed lightly, "Could be! Or maybe I'm just a good judge of character."

"Maybe you are." Staring back into Aang's face he could suddenly see the fatigue in his drooping eyes. Being the world's last hope must have been stressful enough without the traitor prince of the fire nation keeping him up late with his problems.

Aang lightly rubbed the corner of his eye while taking a sharp inhaled breath before it could manifest into a yawn.

Zuko smiled softly at the shorter boy. He felt compelled to want to care for him, to relieve some of those stresses and pressures. But unfortunately the only way he knew to do that at the moment was to teach him the art of Fire Bending. And with the amount of time they had left, there was no way that could be a gentle process.

It would be a labor of love – but it simply _had _to happen, one way or another. The Avatar had to learn. And he would. Zuko just hoped when all was said and done Aang didn't despise him.

Aang's head was now starting to droop and Zuko laughed lightly. He placed his index finger on the center of Aang's forehead, right on the point of the arrow, and gently pushed his head back to its upright position, "You're tired, Avatar."

Aang smiled, "What gave it away?"

"I'm sorry I kept you up."

"Don't be. Any time you have trouble sleeping you can count on me to be there to help pass the time! We're friends now Zuko, that's what friends do…"

Zuko paused, unsure of what to say. So instead of responding with words he moved his arm to Aang's shoulder, and positioned him so he was facing the direction of his room, "Go to sleep now, tomorrow we start your training, and you'll need as much rest as you can still manage to get."

Aang smiled sleepily, "Alright, Sifu Hotman. Whatever you say, you're the boss."

Zuko hesitated once more, there was that word again, "_Hotman"_. If only Aang knew.

He gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze and a gentle push towards his room, "Good night…hotman."

Aang walked off, waving over his shoulder as he went, head still drooped. Zuko really hoped he made it to his bed before passing out on the floor. He followed him with his eyes until he turned a corned a disappeared.

Zuko let out a breath he didn't realized he had been holding. _What…just happened?_

As he made his way to his own room he felt a whirlwind of emotions he couldn't even begin to decipher. Imagining what Uncle would say in this situation was useless, because he'd never had this sort of problem in his entire life.

Was he…_feeling_ things…for Aang? The idea sounded positively insane.

As Zuko entered his own room he immediately flopped down on his cot and began deep breathing exercises in an attempt to both clear his mind and fall asleep.

But he didn't get much of a chance before he saw a silhouette standing in the light of his slightly opened doorway. Through his scarred eye he couldn't make them out,

"Aang, that you?"

The figure pushed the door open the remainder of the way, and he quickly realized it wasn't Aang,

"Nope, sorry. Disappointed?"

Was he? Spirits he didn't know. But there was no time for thinking about that when an angry Water Bender stood in your doorway.

"Katara? Sorry, I just thought Aang was the only one still awake so.."

"Oh, I _know_ what you were thinking, _Prince_ Zuko."

Zuko paused. He wasn't sure what to say, or more importantly, what she wanted to him to say.

"Um..so can I help you with something, Katara?"

Katara took a few steps into his room. She only wore her blue outer robe loosely tired about her. Zuko guessed it was her sleeping attire.

"Did you have fun on your little outing with Aang?"

Zuko tried to choose his words carefully, "Well. I would say it was enjoyable, yes."

A few more swift strides and Katara was now standing beside his bed, hovering over him, hands on her hips. The little light that managed to enter the room glowed in her blue eyes and radiated with something Zuko couldn't place. But seeing his recent track record with her if he had to guess, he'd say it was rage.

"Listen Zuko, I don't know why Aang felt the need to take you anywhere in this temple, but he's obviously a little too naïve about people. You and I both know that."

"Aang is wiser than you think, Katara. He _is_ the Avatar after all."

Katara's eyes grew wide and ominous at the response, "You're right, he _is_ the Avatar. So you'd better not get any ideas about him Zuko. If I see you wander off with him alone again, you're going to have a big problem."

"Katara, I swear I'm not going to hurt him. Those days are over. I've changed, honestly! He trusts me, and I hope eventually you will too."

"Aang trusts everyone, you're nothing special Zuko!"

Zuko looked at Katara in surprise. There was something off about the whole situation. He had thought she was worried about Aang's safety. And maybe she was, initially. But something had changed. It wasn't about that anymore…

"You…you're jealous of me?"

"What? How dare you! What in the world would I have to be jealous of _you_ for, Zuko?"

"You're jealous because Aang shared something with me that he hasn't with you, something intimate."

"Aang would have showed me around the temple if I would have asked!"

"But you didn't ask…"

Katara suddenly lurched forward, pointing an accusatory finger at Zuko's face, "I wasn't joking Zuko, if I see you wander off with him again, I won't allow it."

"I have to train him, Katara. You know that."

"Keep it to training then. And _only _training."

Zuko felt his fiery temper coming back to life as Katara's finger came dangerously close to touching him. He wanted to jump up off the bed, loom over Katara and tell her he could take anything she dished out and give it back to her, ten fold!

But he was supposed to be making peace, so he refrained. Besides, she was Aang's close friend. Remaining enemies would probably just upset him, and with the image of the sleepy Avatar still fresh in his mind he certainly didn't want to add to his problems.

"Right. Whatever you say."

Without another word Katara turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, all but slamming the door behind her.

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a thud. This was just what he needed – a jealous, protective Water Bending Master watching his every move and just waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

He wasn't really sure how he felt for Aang, or what Aang though about him. He wasn't sure about a lot of things in that moment. But he was sure of one thing: Fire Bending was controlled by emotions.

And tomorrow was going to be interesting…

**A/N - Ohhh snap, Katara is in the picture again. Please don't think I dislike her by the way, I really think she's a great character! Only she could cause so much drama in such a short convo! Please let me know what you think, I've been loving the feedback. Thank you so much to all who have left some!**


	4. New Experience

**A/N: Hello all, been a while eh? Well I'm sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter! It's a bit longer than usual so I hope that'll make up for the waiting! On with the show! Please review what you think! I know it sounds like a cliche, but when I know I have a good crop of readers waiting for the next chapter I tent to get on that faster...**

**Chapter 4: New Experience**

As the first few rays of sun entered the room, Zuko's eyes popped open on their own accord, just as they did every day. But unlike most days, the Fire Bender felt more exhausted now than when he had gone to bed.

After his little meeting with Katara, Zuko had tossed and turned all night. His brain fired dream after crazy dream at him as it tried to make sense of all the strange happenings that had taken place in the past twenty-four hours.

He rubbed his scarred eye with the heel of his left palm, trying to will himself awake. Today was an important day, and he couldn't be half asleep for it….

Getting out of bed, he realized he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He rose sluggishly and began to rummage through his pack for a new undershirt, when he heard a light knock at the wooden door of his new, temporary room.

Zuko's stomach dropped at the thought of it being Katara. He wasn't sure he could deal with her again this soon, at least not until he got something in his stomach.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

Zuko's stomach dropped again, but this time the feeling of dread was replaced with something nicer. He crossed the room and opened the door to the bright-eyed young Air Bender.

"Good Morning, Sifu! Did you sleep well?"

Zuko smiled back at the Avatar, "Good Morning, Aang. Yes, I slept great."

Aang skirted past Zuko and entered the room, something that he never would have allowed to happen in the past without a screaming match commencing. When Zuko had first been banished, a guard had foolishly come into his room to deliver his evening meal without first receiving royal consent. The young prince had challenged him to an Agni Kai on the spot. It look Iroh almost an hour to convince him to call off the fight…

But now, and with Aang, Zuko couldn't imagine saying even a word of protest. It was so strange, the power this young monk seemed to have over him.

"I see you're already up and dressed, you must be an early riser too."

Zuko looked down at his clothes, "Um actually, I slept in these. I wore this yesterday."

Aang chuckled, "Oh, sorry! I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, actually you have good timing, I was just about to change anyway."

"Sounds good! Then we can grab some breakfast!"

Silence passed between the two – Zuko waited for Aang to make a move to leave the room so that he could change. But he didn't move. He just stood there with that adorable smile plastered on his face.

"So I, guess I'll..change then."

"Yeah hurry up, I'm starving!"

Again, Aang made no motion to leave, or even turn away.

Zuko scratched his neck nervously, not wanting the Avatar to see how awkward this was for him, "I can meet you there, if you want."

"No it's okay, I'll wait for you Sifu Hotman. Just get on with it, I'm gonna' pass out if you don't speed it up!"

Zuko sort of wished he would, at least his eyes would be closed for a bit. But somehow he didn't have the resolve to kick him out of the room. After all, Aang was being hospitable enough even letting him _have_ a room in the sacred Air Temple.

Not knowing what else to say and concerned that if he didn't move Aang would realize how uncomfortable he felt, Zuko went back to his pack of possessions and pulled out a change of clothes. Aang plopped down on the bed.

The outer layers were fine to wear again - he figured they'd just be training all day so there was no use in having them be squeaky clean. He pulled out a new undershirt and a change of briefs. That was it: just two pieces of clothing. Maybe if he was fast, he could get through this without it getting embarrassing…

He took a deep breath, _Okay Zuko, you can do this. He's so innocent, it's not like he's going to think anything…_

Zuko slipped the top part of his robe down to his waist. Then he began to pull his undershirt up and over his head…

"Wooo Zuko! Take it off!"

Zuko nearly fell over in shock. Did that seriously come from the sweet little Avatar! He shot around on his heel, pulling his undershirt back down with him.

"Aang!"

The look on Aang's face had changed from pure innocence to the definition of mischief. One eyebrow raised, a cocky grin on his face…

"I'm just messing with you, Sifu! Don't be so nervous, I was raised with all boys, this stuff doesn't phase me at all!"

"Well good for you, but I didn't exactly have a bunch of brothers I shared a room with growing up!"

Aang's smirk got a little less smirky, but just a little. "Alright look, I'm closing my eyes."

Aang closed his eyes and waited for Zuko to go back to changing. He did not.

"Okay sheesh!" Aang covered his eyes with his hands, "See look, I can't see you now Zuko, you can change you clothes worry free."

Zuko felt himself growing angry at how calm the younger boy was about the situation and how flustered he was becoming, "I don't care about you seeing me without a shirt but I have to change my underwear too!"

Zuko turned back around and in one swift movement, pulled his undershirt off, completely aware of how unmanly his little outburst just was.

He heard Aang trying to stifle a laugh behind him, and he felt a blush creeping over his body.

He quickly pulled the clean shirt on and made his way to pulling down his slept in briefs. Aang's laughter could no longer be held in as he heard the normally smooth Zuko's sporadic and nervous movements, he began to chuckle behind his hands.

Zuko's anger and embarrassment were getting the best of him. He turned around once more, facing the Avatar, "Listen you might think this is funny. But excuse me for trying to maintain some decency around here for you! You're just a kid, I'm not going to start _stripping_ in front of you!"

Aang immediately stopped laughing, eyes still covered behind his hands, "I'm not much younger than you, Zuko. If I'm a kid, so are you."

Zuko sighed, not able to see Aang's face but based on the ceased laughter, he could guess he had upset him.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?"

Zuko pulled his clean briefs on with a sigh - he couldn't let Aang be upset. Especially before he began training in Fire Bending. He took a few steps closer and silently sat in front of him, cross-legged on the floor.

"I just meant, you seem like such an innocent guy. I wouldn't want to do something to ruin that."

Aang spoke up, still from behind his hands. Zuko supposed he should tell him he was done changing, but it seemed easier to have this conversation without having to look him directly in the eye.

"I'm not _that_ innocent, I'm the Avatar! I've seen more crazy things in the past three months than most people will in fifty years, maybe even longer!"

Aang was beginning to get so upset his voice was cracking.

"I know, that's not what I.."

"AND I'm the last of my people! AND I have to save the world from the Fire Lord's tyranny! AND!"

Zuko silenced Aang by suddenly wrapping his arms around his torso, now raised on his knees and positioned between the Avatar's legs. He embraced the Air Bender tightly, that feeling of wanting to protect him now stronger than ever.

He realized what a mistake he had made by saying that word, "kid". How could he ever call Aang a kid? He had lost the luxury of being one a long time ago…

"I'm sorry Aang, you're not a kid. You're a young man and a hero and you deserve to be treated like one. I'm so sorry."

Aang had frozen, and Zuko realized he _still _had his hands covering his face, "You can open your eyes now, I'm dressed."

Aang still didn't move, he remained silent.

"Aang?"

Still no response. Zuko unwrapped his arms and gently removed the Avatar's hands from his face. What he saw broke his heart.

Aang had started crying, very lightly but he could still see where the three individual streaks were traced down his cheeks.

Zuko whispered gently now, "Oh no…Aang. I'm _so_ sorry. I was just embarrassed, I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Aang stopped Zuko's apology before it could continue, "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed at you. And look at me, you're right about the kid thing. Only a kid would cry about something so.."

"No! Don't talk like that! Crying doesn't make you a kid. I saw my uncle cry on several occasions during our travels and he is the wisest and strongest man I know!"

Aang stopped, shocked at Zuko's outburst. He suddenly realized their current positioning, with Zuko between his legs and wearing nothing but his undergarments. He felt like he had just woken up from a dream. When had Zuko moved himself so…close?

"Aang, I don't want you to ever feel weak, or that you have to constantly be strong. The first lesson of being a Fire Bender is to control your emotions. But you won't be able to control them if you don't accept and make peace with them."

Aang responded softly, "I can't be upset, especially in front of the others. I have a duty as the Avatar to.."

"Forget all that! You may be the Avatar but you're still Aang…so if you feel like you need to keep a brave face in front of the world, then at least let it break down when you're with me."

Aang was taken aback, "R..really, Zuko? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You don't have to make everything seem okay to me Aang, I've seen the world at its worse. The fire lord is my father for Spirits' sake, there's really no need to sugar coat anything."

As if struck with realization, Aang slowly reached out a hand and gingerly touched the scar on Zuko's eye, yet another thing the prince would never have allowed in the past. He started at the strange sensation, but then relaxed.

"Did _he_ give this to you?"

Zuko closed his eye as Aang lightly ran his fingers over it, "Yes."

Aang thought on this a moment, "He's a _monster_…how could he do this, to his own son..."

Zuko knew it was a rhetorical question but he couldn't even respond with a sound of agreement. The feeling of Aang's finger tips gracing his face was so foreign and intriguing that it put him in some sort of trance.

"When I fight the fire lord I'll remember this. I think it'll give me the strength to fight as hard as I possibly can."

"Mmm hmm…"

Aang smiled, realizing what his touch was doing to the Fire Bender. He bent forward to whisper something into his scarred ear. Zuko could hear out of the ear, but now as well as with the other one. And whatever Aang was saying was already so quiet he couldn't make it out.

Without thinking he jerked his head towards where the Air Bender was speaking, "Wha..?"

Zuko was silenced as his lips met with Aang's.

For a moment he didn't know what to do. His mind seemed to race with a thousand questions but remain numb at the same time. Clearly this was an accident, but Aang didn't seem to be moving.

Zuko willed his fuzzy brain to move, to pull his body away and end this situation before an accident turned into something that made both of them uncomfortable to ever be near each other again.

_Spirits Zuko! Move! Back away from the Avatar! _

Just as his brain was beginning to come back to consciousness, Zuko was shocked back into that thrilling numbness…

Because Aang was…kissing him? On purpose?

For a second he wasn't certain. But sure enough, the Air Bender seemed to be moving his lips around his. His breath seemed smooth and calm but each one carried the weight of some deep need Zuko could never have imagined coming from Aang.

He could smell Aang's strangely minty scent; feel the skin of his smooth lips brushing against his, his ears seemed to have picked up heightened abilities because every tiny sound that resonated from the Air Bender's throat seemed to echo through his very being.

Zuko was in such a state of shock that he didn't realize that a bit had time had passed and Aang was not being reciprocated.

But he didn't get the chance to react…

"Aang, are you in there?"

Zuko pushed himself away from Aang with lightning fast reflexes. Aang stared at him, bewildered, with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

The two locked eyes for a moment. Then Aang turned his head towards the door, "Yeah Sokka, I was just waking Zuko up!"

_That's certainly an understatement…_

"Katara says everyone needs to come eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Aang turned back to Zuko with a smirk, pointing over his shoulder at the door "More like before he eats it all first."

"Hey I heard that!"

Zuko was dumbfounded - from what had just happened moments ago, and by the fact that now Aang seemed so casual about it.

The two heard Sokka's footsteps lighten as he walked towards camp. Aang directed his attention back to Zuko.

The Fire Bender prepared himself for an awkward conversation of "pretending it didn't happen". But surprisingly…

"So we just kissed. How does _that_ make you feel?"

Zuko's face lit up like a tomato. "How can you be so nonchalant about it, Aang!"

Aang smirked once more, "Why not?"

That dang smirk, Zuko was beginning to get fired up with frustration again, "Because, I don't know….personally I don't go around just kissing people like it's no big deal!"

"I never said it wasn't a big deal…"

Zuko gave up. There was no logic with this guy. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and tilted his head back with exasperation, "Spirits, Aang…what in the world goes through that arrowed headed skull of yours?"

"You were the one hugging me and getting all mushy."

"You were upset because of me, what was I supposed to do?"

Aang smirked again, "Well it was _awfully_ sweet, Zuko."

_Is he toying with me?_

Zuko stood up and walked past Aang, "We'd better go before Katara gets suspicious…"

"Katara? What would she be suspicious of?"

Zuko forgot, Aang had no idea about their little rendezvous last night.

"She can't stand me, remember? The last thing I want to do is make her upset over something as little as being late to breakfast."

Aang's smirk turned into a simple smile, "Don't worry so much, Zuko. Like I said, she'll come around. I'll take the blame, I'll just say I'm the one that made you late."

_Something tells me that wouldn't help …_

Zuko had his hand on the handle of the door. But he knew what he'd have to do before he opened it. He was a Fire Bender, and if he didn't get his emotions in line he wouldn't be able to teach. He needed some sort of an answer to what was going on…

He took a deep breath, "Alright Aang, all jokes aside, what's with you kissing me?"

Aang thought about it, cocky grin not making an appearance this time, "I guess it just felt right. I didn't really plan for it to happen. You just turned your head and, bam!"

It was true. That was exactly how it happened. Something still didn't sit right with Zuko though…

"Aang have you…always been interested in, you know, guys? To be honest I thought you had a thing for Katara."

"Well, I did, and sometimes I still do to tell you the truth. I don't think she really feels the same way though. But I guess I've never really thought of it as being attracted to men versus women because…well, I'm the Avatar. I've been both!"

Zuko hadn't looked at it that way, but it certainly made sense. He finally opened the door his hand had been resting on.

"I'm sorry if I um…crossed your boundaries Zuko. Like I said it sort of just, happened."

Now it was Aang's turn to look embarrassed. But Zuko wasn't sure what to say. _Had_ he crossed his boundaries? Did he mind? Did he like it?

"Don't worry about it, Aang."

As soon as the words left Zuko's mouth he regretted them, because they weren't enough. And suddenly he knew the answer. It hit him like a brick.

As Aang smiled back at him affectionately and walked through the open door towards the smell of frying meats and vegetables, Zuko felt like the truth was settling through his veins.

He did like it. Spirits help him he did, and he didn't have the excuse of being the Avatar to fall back on.

As the truth settled down into him, it felt like a strange mixture of excitement of relief. It was intoxicating. Suddenly a thought dawned on him,

"Hey Aang, what were you trying to whisper to me?"

But the Avatar was already too far away to hear…

* * *

**A/N - Did I fool you? Did you think there was going to be Fire Bending in this chapter? Well I hope the mushy Zuko/Aang lurve made up for that! Please review and let me know what you think! I mentioned this at the top, but when I know a good amount of people are waiting on a new chapter I'll usually get on it quicker. Thanks for reading ya'll!**


	5. Douse the Fire

**A/N - Oh my gosh, so did everyone completely lose faith that this story would ever start up again? Well surprise, here I am! So so sorry, new job, new apartment, boyfriend's mom having major health problems. It's been a crazy and rough few months. But I'm glad I found time to get another chapter out for! Thank you immensely for the patience! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5: Douse the Fire**

As Aang swiftly made his way toward camp his heart pounded in his ears, blocking out everything but his own racing thoughts. Had he really just done that? Had he really…kissed Zuko?

He was enormously relieved that he had been able to play it so coolly though. That was actually all thanks to Zuko really, and his being utterly flustered by what had happened. It had given Aang the opportunity he needed to appear nonchalant, seeing as how it was so easy to seem so when next to Zuko.

But the truth was, he never imagined that when he went to Zuko's room to fetch him for breakfast that he'd end up leaving, like this:

Heart deafening his ears (as mentioned), throat closed up, and mind racing a mile a minute.

It _was_ entirely true what he had told the prince. The Avatar had never found himself being attracted to women over men or vise versa. But, he had also never found a male he was fascinated by enough to go this far…

And, it was also true that it had been somewhat of an accident that they kissed. A happy accident, but an accident nonetheless.

Aang had always considered himself to be a 'go with the flow' kind of guy. And that was _exactly_ what he had done when Zuko's lips met his: gone with the flow.

But going with the flow usually didn't mean ending up in his current state! He knew he'd have to pull himself together before reaching camp. Not only would the others notice (particularly a certain Water Bender with a knack for being motherly). But once Zuko showed up he knew his condition would only escalate…

He quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching. When he saw he was alone, he scooted around one of the large marble pillars that lined the stone walkway so that he was off the path, and leaned his body against it.

The cool stone sent a welcomed chill into his back, which he now realized was warm and tinged with a thin later of preparation. He placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart race under its touch.

He tried to concentrate on his breathing, as he had been taught by the monks to do in times of stress and anxiety. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. He hoped this time wasn't the later.

Aang filled his lungs slowly, counting to ten, blocking out everything except the sound of his own breath. His hand that rested over his still fluttering heart rose with his chest.

He held his breath, continuing to count. He imagined the stress melting away.

_Just let it be released into the air, to be carried away by the wind…_

A small smile graced Aang's features as he remembered Monk Giatso's words. It helped him remember who he was, after doing something so utterly foreign. After a while he began to feel slightly more relaxed.

As he released the breath, he began to become more aware of the world around him. Mind less clouded, ears regaining the ability to hear…

In fact, they were hearing something right now. Someone was walking down the pathway towards the Air Bender.

Aang peeked around his marble hiding-place to see who it was.

Zuko stepped across the tiled stone floor, the heel of his fire nation boots clicking lightly with each step. His gait was strong, as that of someone who is late for something but refuses to actually run to get there on time. It dawned on Aang that this was actually his normal stride. Maybe this was how fire nation royalty were supposed to walk all the time…

Except, when Aang had taken Zuko to the Endless Echo Chamber the night before, the prince had meandered slowly with him, taking his time, talking, and letting the Avatar lead the way at a leisurely pace (up until Aang had pulled him along at lighting speed, of course).

The Avatar crouched behind the pillar entirely as Zuko passed. His heart jumped back into his throat.

He took another deep breath and began to count again. This was going to be a long day…

Zuko approached the camp and made sure to keep his best pai sho face on. Nobody, especially Katara, was going to suspect that anything was up between him and Aang.

"Good morning everyone."

The various members of the group muttered their tired greetings back, eating slowly and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Katara's head snapped to Zuko, "Where's Aang?"

Zuko's eyes widened slightly. But not enough to reveal his surprise…he hoped, "How should I know?"

His answer came off sounding more defensive than he had hoped, and Katara's stare held fast.

But luckily, Aang saved him once again by breaking the tension as he had the night before.

"Good morning, all!"

Zuko whipped around as he saw a chipper Avatar walk into camp. The group muttered their respective salutations again. A bit more warmly than they had with Zuko, he couldn't help noticing.

They locked eyes a moment but Zuko quickly turned away as he realized that he had started smiling warmly at the Avatar.

* * *

Finally after months of anticipation, the moment he had been both waiting for and dreading had arrived. It was time for his first _official _Fire Bending lesson. Although he had one once before on his journey, the results had made him swear off ever doing it again. But being the Avatar, he knew deep down that this was of course, impossible.

He had to master the elements if he was to become fully realized, and this included fire.

And of course, at a moment when he already felt conflicted over what he was about to learn, the one person who could teach him was practically giving him heart palpitations!

"Aang, why do you keep taking such deep breaths?"

Aang opened his eyes and looked at his teacher. He closed them again before he could blush at the fact that Zuko was staring down at him, shirtless, and looking directly into his eyes with those mysterious golden ones. He saw him practically naked not but an hour ago and hadn't blanched. But things had changed considerably for Aang in that short time…

"I'm meditating, I thought Fire Benders shared that with Air Benders."

"We do, but we usually don't lay flat on our backs with our limbs sprawled out."

Aang lifted his torso from the cool stone floor of the courtyard that Zuko had chosen for their training grounds.

"I can't help it, it's so hot!"

"All the better for training! Although Fire Bending is all in the breath, so I guess I approve of, whatever it is…you're doing."

Zuko hesitated a moment, then extended his hand for Aang to grab. The Avatar looked up and saw the prince had his head turned slightly so as to avoid eye contact. His cheeks had a light flush which he wasn't sure was from the heat or their present situation, but either way it made him look all the more lovely, which Aang hadn't imagined possible.

_Spirits give me strength…_

He grasped Zuko's hand and felt the Fire Bender easily pull his lithe body up and off the ground.

Aang rubbed the back of his smooth head, his nervous habit. It dawned on him that the last time they talked in private, he had acted cool and confident about the whole state of affairs. As far as Zuko knew, that hadn't been an act.

He didn't know that Aang had left the room feeling as if he might faint, and then had to hide just to regain his composure. Zuko didn't know that his breathing exercises were mostly due to the fact that Aang had never felt this way before, and that it excited and terrified him simultaneously.

"So what first, Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko gestured to a short wall at the edge of the courtyard with a nod of his head, "Sit there, I'll demonstrate some Fire Bending for you."

"Heh, I've seen _plenty _of your Fire Bending, Zuko!"

Zuko looked at the Avatar with shame in his eyes.

_Shoot!_

"That was a joke, Zuko! A joke between friends, about things from the past that are done and over with! Haha, right? I'm sorry…too soon."

Zuko brightened up and smirked at Aang, "You and your "jokes". Now sit on the wall!"

Aang floated onto the wall with a small laugh, "Alright Sifu, show me how it's done!"

Zuko took the correct stance. He breathed in through his nose, as he always did. Felt the power and the energy course through his body. And then…

::Fwip::

Zuko blinked. His arm was extended, his fist was clenched, his form was correct. So where was the fire?

"Uh..great job Sifu, that's more fire than I could do!"

"That wasn't right! Let me try it again."

::Fwip::

Zuko blanched again, "What…"

"Isn't it supposed to be..bigger than that?"

Zukos' short temper had reached its boiling point even quicker than usual. Not only that, but he was scared to death. What was happening? What was wrong with him?

He tried again and again, but nothing more than a small burst of flame, which quickly extinguished.

In the midst of his turmoil, he heard the chime of feminine laughter from behind him on the stone stairs. Katara had taken a seat at some point without saying a word.

"Oh this is priceless! Zuko chases us around for months, and then when we finally _need_ him to Fire Bend, he can't do it! How convenient."

Zuko let out a yell of frustration and began to walk away. Aang floated down from the wall, "Sifu wait, where are you going?!"

"To figure this out!"

Zuko walked from the round courtyard off as Katara let out another burst of laughter. Aang's stare lingered after the used to be Fire Bender sympathetically, before turning to his antagonist.

Aang scowled at Katara, a look she very rarely saw from him. She attempted to stifle her laughter, somewhat unsuccessfully. She wiped a tear from the corner of her blue eye, "H-ha, I'm sorry Aang. I know you need to learn Fire Bending and this isn't good. But I mean, talk about Karma!"

"Karma? Don't try to tell me about Karma, Katara! I spent _years_ learning about it, andthis isn't Karma. Something is wrong with Zuko…"

"Well if _that_ isn't the understatement of the year…"

That did it. Aang felt hot anger burn behind his eyes, "Instead of being happy that he's lost his ability to bend, maybe you should be concerned. What if he's sick or something!"

Katara stared at Aang, not realizing until then that he was truly upset by her laughter.

"Aang, calm down. I just meant.."

"I know what you meant, Katara."

Aang stormed off from the courtyard, following the path Zuko had taken though low hanging palm branches. He left a shocked Katara sitting on the steps, jaw slightly agape.

* * *

Anng pushed leaves out of his way as he tried to find Zuko's whereabouts. The area was very quiet, with only the occasional sound of a toad or an insect's buzz to break the silence. Aang was sure to keep his movements and voice soft as well,

"Zuko?"

"Over here, Aang."

Aang turned to his left and saw Zuko sitting in the lotus position within a small clearing in the trees. His eyes were closed and he was clearly attempting to meditate.

Knowing this, Aang continued to keep his voice low as he approached, "Zuko, whatever is going on…we'll get though it together okay? We'll figure out what the problem is."

"I appreciate your optimism, Avatar. But I've never heard of anything like this happening before…bending just, _leaving_. I'm afraid maybe it's just Karm.."

"No it's not!"

Zuko popped open his eyes, being jarred from his calm meditative state.

"Err..sorry. But it's just not, so don't say it…"

Zuko closed his eyes yet again, "I'm just not sure who'd I'd even ask for help. I doubt even Uncle would have advice for this I'm afraid…"

Aang thought on this, "Well..then I'll meditate too. Who knows, maybe something will come to me!"

Zuko opened his scarred eye and watched as Aang lowered himself into position. He smiled, "Thank you, Avatar."

"It's AANG, remember?"

"Sorry…thank you, Aang."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, the hot stagnant air making it quite difficult to concentrate. But luckily, both were trained in the art of meditation and eventually were able to relax enough to do so.

After about forty minutes of breathing and concentrating, Zuko begin to feel a swirl of air surround them. It couldn't have been the wind, as despite being on a mountaintop they hadn't felt a breeze all day.

Zuko let out a long refreshed sigh, "Thanks Aang, it's getting pretty stifling out here."

No response, as the wind grew stronger.

"Aang?"

Still no response. Zuko opened his eyes.

"Aang!"

Aang's eyes were still closed but his arrows were glowing a bright blue all across his limbs and over the arch of his head.

"The Avatar State? But why! What triggered it!"

Zuko jumped over to where the Avatar still sat, staying on his knees and trying to shake him out of it. He didn't know what caused this, but if it got out of control being on a mountain with tornado or a hurricane would be the end of them all.

And perhaps more importantly, Zuko didn't like seeing Aang this way. He had seen it before, from afar. But this was completely different. Aang was technically here but he was…gone. Gone and powerful, and if left unchecked, unstoppable.

The prince shook the Avatar harder, "Aang can you hear me!? Stop doing this!"

The wind grew stronger and as it did, Zuko was forced to release Aang and shield his eyes lest the wind cut them.

As he fell back, the funnel of wind finally stopped. Zuko opened his eyes cautiously and as he did, he saw Aang was now standing, shoulders pulled back, hands fisted and head held high. His eyes were finally opened and fully glowing along with his tattoos. He made no motion or movement.

Zuko quickly rose to his feet,"…Aang?"

"Prince of the fire nation! Avatar Aang has told me of your troubles, and he has also told me that you seek guidance."

What was happening? The voice coming from Aang was his own, but with a deeper tone behind it. A second voice? Zuko couldn't really tell…

"Who…are you?"

The edges of Aang's "borrowed" lips tipped upwards just slightly, "Have I really been erased from fire nation history to this extent?"

Zuko paused a moment, "Roku?"

"Ah, then again it appears not."

Zuko felt dazed. Then realizing whom was speaking, quickly dropped back down to one knee and bowed his head.

"Avatar Roku, it is the greatest honor to be in your presence. There are no words to express my admiration."

"Rise, Fire Prince Zuko. Your family has committed hideous crimes. Crimes that can not be easily accounted for…"

Zuko stood once more but lowered his gaze from "Aang's", as he felt the deepest of shame hit him in the pit of his gut. He wanted to throw up, but knew he had to commit himself with decency around such a legendary Fire Bender and Avatar as Roku.

"I know, Avatar Roku. It is my eternal shame, and I came here to try and…"

"Silence! Let me finish…"

Zuko's head shot up once again.

"You are not like your family. I see what Avatar Aang sees, as we are one. I can feel how he feels for you as well."

Zuko felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, thankful that the blue glow would hide it. If Roku and Aang were one, it was most likely true that Roku knew what had happened earlier that day…

"Aang believes that you are truly a changed soul, and that your actions in the past were merely misdirected, as you were led to believe that hunting the Avatar was your one, true destiny."

"..I'm afraid so, Avatar Roku. Although…"

Zuko stopped, hesitant to speak so boldly to Roku. This time the Avatar responded softer,

"Speak, my son. Despite what atrocities your nation has commit during the past century, we are still connected in spirit, as are all Fire Benders."

Zuko looked into the glowing eyes of Aang, no longer his to control.

"I'm afraid that although Avatar Aang thinks the best of me, he may be mistaken. I'm…not very good at, being good. I tried once before and failed, miserably."

Aang's lips curled into a smile once more, "My boy, although he may be young you must learn to trust Avatar Aang. He has the wisdom of many and the judgment of none."

It was slightly jarring to see, well, _Aang,_ or at least his body…talking about…_Aang_. It was all very strange for Zuko.

Roku continued, "In fact, the greatest proof that you have changed is your current inability to Fire Bend."

Zuko felt a wave of excitement crash through him, "So you know what's wrong with me, Avatar Roku!"

"In a sense. When a Fire Bender loses their powers, it means that the source from which they drew their energy is gone."

Zuko stared blankly at the Avatar, "Gone?"

"Yes. And from what I've seen through Aang, I would imagine your source of power came from anger. If this is so, and you have altered your path through life, then it is likely that this anger has left you. And so to, your Fire Bending."

Zuko paused before answering. He suddenly realized the Air Bending had started up again, and Aang's body was starting to suspend into the air. He guessed this was a sign that their talk would soon end, "So then, what can I do? Has becoming good really punished me!?"

"You must return to the source of Fire Bending. Seek out the Sun Warriors. I could not give you their ware about in words, but I will provide Avatar Aang with the knowledge to find it."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku!"

And with those final words, the glowing begin to dim from Aang's body, the air swirled slower.

Aang begin to hover closer to the ground and Zuko stepped forward to make sure he didn't fall. With the less severe wind, the fire nation prince could once again reach out and touch the Avatar. He stood on his toes and grasped Aang's hands in his, gently pulling his floating body downwards.

As he did the wind immediate stopped and the glowing followed suit. The Avatar State was complete. Zuko caught Aang before he could hit the ground and held him tightly in his arms.

The Air Bender rubbed an eye and looked around confused, before looking up into the face that held him.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah Aang, I gotcha."

"What happened? Did I go into the Avatar State?"

"Yeah, Avatar Roku was talking through you. He told me how I might get my bending back."

Aang smiled, "That's great! Wow, I've never gone into the Avatar State so easily without being in danger or something."

"That is strange…were you angry?"

"Not really…I mean I was sort of angry at Katara, but not enough to make me all glowy. I guess Roku just understood how important it was to help you!"

Zuko though about what Roku had said, _I see what Avatar Aang sees, as we are one. I can feel how he feels for you as well…_

The prince subconsciously squeezed Aang closer, "I think maybe you yourself helped more than you think."

Aang chuckled, "Nah I didn't do anything."

Zuko smiled warmly at the boy in his arms. Boy. Arms…

"Uhhh so I'll just put you down now!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for catching me Sifu Hotman."

Zuko maneuvered his arms to let Aang out of them, immediately missing the weight he held.

"Roku put something in my head. I don't know how to explain it. It's a place, and I think I could get us there…but it's like, I wouldn't be able to explain it. Does that make sense?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh, "No! But Roku said he'd show you the way to the Sun Warriors, who supposedly can help. I'm guessing we'd just have to, _go_. And you'll be able to find the way."

Aang shrugged, "Sounds about right. Stuff like this isn't new to me, at all."

Zuko felt a deep sorrow shift and release from within him. Perhaps his bending wasn't completely lost after all. If Aang AND Roku thought it could come back to him, well…he had no reason not to believe two Avatars,

"So when should we leave?"

"Why wait, lets go tonight!"

"…but what about the others?"

"I'll think they'll survive…I mean between Toph and Sokka…"

"And…Katara?"

Aang stopped for a second and thought about it. A moment passed. He then turned to Zuko with a mischevious smirk, "We'll just leave her a note…"

Whether it had been during months of trying to capture the Avatar or in the brief time they had been on the same team, Zuko had never seen Aang act this way towards the beautiful, strong Water Bender.

This was going to be one interesting trip…

* * *

**A/N - Well it looks like the Fire Bending didn't go according to plan, as per the actual show. But what will happen when we get these two out of the Air Temple? We shall see! Please leave a review so I can know how you're liking it so far.**


	6. What Dreams May Come

**A/N - Oh man guys, did you all think I had just up and abandoned you? Your patience must be strong at this point, what will all the waiting for Korra Book 2 to come out, amirite?**

**Well for those who have stuck in there, thank you so much for your patience. I got a second job added on to my already full time job and it took some time to adjust. **

**So without further delay, please enjoy the next chapter of ****_What Lies Within_****...**

**Chapter 6: What Dreams May Come**

That night Zuko dreamed of the blue spirit. He had abandoned the mask a while ago and hadn't really given it a thought since. Yet there it was, glistening in the sun of his subconscious mind.

The blue spirit was a symbol of redemption in the fire nation…or it was a symbol of betrayal. And you could really tell a lot about a person based on how they deciphered the story.

The blue spirit was supposedly a great warrior, from a clan of other _equally_ great warriors (typical fire nation folk lore, Zuko always found it terribly monotonous). The clan however, splits apart over some pointless dispute, and he is torn apart from his twin brother.

Then, blah blah blah the story goes on for about fifty chapters. And in the end one brother blows up the gorge in order to finally stop the battle, sacrificing his own life in the process. The other brother can't see the value in his brother's choice, and swears revenge against the opposite clan, claiming that one day he'll find a way across to defeat them all. But apparently he never does…

How someone couldn't figure out a way to cross a simple gorge was beyond Zuko, but he supposed, it was just a story.

The brother who sacrificed himself to end the fighting became the blue spirit, the color of peace and harmony. And many years later the other brother perished and became the red spirit, for his anger and blood lust.

Zuko remembered his father and sister thinking that the blue spirit was a fool, and even more so: a traitor. And the red spirit was the tragic hero who never lived out his goal.

The fire nation prince would always smile softly in feigned agreement, rather than invite their ridicule upon himself. But deep down, he always considered the blue spirit to be the real hero, not the red.

In his dream he was the blue spirit, but then he was also watching the blue spirit. He switched back and forth in his mind a thousand times it seemed, so it was almost as if he was watching himself…watch himself? And then finally, the blue spirit fell into the gorge and was about to hit the ground, when Zuko woke up with a start.

He gasped in the cold night air and quickly reached for his face, feeling for a mask. But all he was met with was smooth skin, sans for the charred scar.

He took a deep breath, and felt the pressure of his heart pounding in his chest. He had apparently broken out in a sweat during his dreams and it was making the cold air cut through him all the more.

"Zuko, you alright?"

The Fire Bender looked up, trying to recall where he was.

That's right, he was in the war balloon, with Aang. They were taking shifts sleeping so that both of them could get some rest, and it had been his turn. Had he known the sort of turmoil his dreams would bring him, he would have just let Aang sleep twice as long.

Zuko slowly began to sit up. His back ached - the floor of the war balloon was hardly soft. And he had told Aang to keep the one blanket to himself while he steered the ship, claiming his Fire Bender blood would keep him nice and toasty while he slept.

Yeah, _that_ was clearly a lie.

He walked over to Aang and sat down on a wooden crate of supplies, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just a bad dream I guess."

Aang smiled sympathetically at the groggy young man, he certainly understood how terrible nightmares could be.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we're almost there. I can see it!"

Zuko looked over the edge of the balloon. Indeed, there was land in the distance and they were getting closer to it by the second. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the shore and the forest of palm trees.

"You sure that's it?"

"Definitely."

As Zuko squinted into the distance trying to ascertain the lay of the land as best he could, he didn't notice the blanket had been draped around his shoulders, until things suddenly began to feel a bit warmer.

He looked down at the cotton fabric wrapped around him and then up at the Avatar.

"Your turn, Hotman!"

Zuko smiled lightly, he was probably blushing a bit but he was sure the veil of early morning darkness would hide that.

He pulled the blanket up higher to keep his neck warm, immediately being met with that same minty scent he had noticed earlier in his room. He was starting to become familiar with it. He wondered if all the Air Nomads once had a similar smell or if it was uniquely Aang's.

* * *

The balloon touched down on the beach. The sun had finally made its way above them, warming the shoreline, and Zuko along with it. He shed the blanket and threw one leg over the balloon's edge.

The Fire Bender hopped down to the ground and began to survey their surroundings. After a moment's thought, he cleared his throat to speak. But before he could get the words out, an air scooter landed immediately to his side, kicking up sand into his face.

Zuko sputtered and spit the tiny grains from his mouth, while at the same time shielding his eyes from the remaining onslaught. "Aang!"

The Avatar turned and realized what was happening. The ball of air instantly ceased spinning and dissipated, "Sorry, Zuko!"

He reached forward with a tattooed arm and brushed the remaining sand from Zuko's tunic, "So where do we go from here?"

Zuko scanned the palms once again, as he had been doing before he was so _rudely _interrupted. In the distance he saw something that looked as if it was made from stone. Some sort of building, or structure perhaps. He supposed it was worth a shot.

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his face, "What are you doing?"

"I got some on your face, let me get it for you."

Aang swiped the sand from Zuko's good cheek, and then gently brushed at the other side, being mindful of his scar, which might be sensitive to tiny grains of sand grinding against it. Once again Aang's kind and gentle ministrations felt all too foreign to Zuko. It was something he hadn't experienced since he lost his mother so many years ago.

"There, all gone." The Avatar smiled at his work.

Zuko shook his head slightly to remove himself from a trance he hadn't realized he was in, "You're just lucky it didn't get in my eyes, Aang!"

He stepped past the grinning Air Bender, choosing to ignore his stifled laughter. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get to the stones in the distance, but he guessed it would be at least an hour…

* * *

As miserable as it had felt at the time, Zuko would have traded this stifling heat for the biting cold of the early morning war balloon in a heartbeat. The sun was merciless, and although the palm trees offered some shade, they did nothing for the humidity.

Aang was starting to become whiny too, which wasn't making the situation any easier. Zuko couldn't be _too_ hard on him though, the poor guy hadn't eaten anything all day.

When the two had cracked open the supplies of the war balloon they had found nothing but dehydrated meats, much to the vegetarian monk's dismay. None of the palm trees that surrounded them seemed to be of the fruit bearing variety either.

If worse came to worse, he could probably force the Avatar to eat some of the meats he had brought along for their trek. He wouldn't like it, but it would be better than dying of starvation.

"This heat is horrible! How much longer till we get there, Zuko? You said it wouldn't be more than an hour!"

Zuko's eye twitched. He took a deep breath to try and regain his patience, which was becoming more threadbare by the minute. He wasn't used to the normally good-natured Avatar being this obnoxious. He knew it was just the hunger getting to him, but if the Air Bender asked why they weren't there yet one more time…well, let's just say he was lucky Zuko's fire bending was gone.

"Aang…as I've said _several_ times already…I don't know how much longer. I've been here as many times as you have."

Aang crossed his arms in frustration. Deep down he knew none of this was actually Zuko's fault, but he currently felt like his brain and his stomach were in a fight for which was going to cave in on itself first, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

His stomach let out a deep churning growl and Aang placed a hand over it. The two benders had long since abandoned the top part of their clothing in favor of saving them from being drenched in sweat. Aang felt the organ move under his palm as it twisted in protest beneath his skin.

Zuko turned towards the shorter boy with pity, the anger he had felt moments ago dissolving. It was one of those growls that came from a truly hollow stomach.

He asked softly, "Are you sure you don't want to try meat, just this once?"

Aang shook his head slowly, "I can't betray my people by doing something like that. Not even if it's just one time."

Zuko stared at the Avatar for a moment more, before once again observing their surroundings. These blasted palm trees were just a tease. In the palace gardens he grew up in, Zuko had seen palms that bore bananas, nuts, berries…but these ones were useless.

And there didn't seem to be any other edible plants around. If Aang wouldn't eat the meat there really was nothing else that could be done…

Zuko looked back at the Air Bender, who was beginning to look a little pale to go along with his weariness. He knew the only real option was to get them there. He didn't know what they were heading towards, but it was something other than endless palm trees, and a change in scenery might mean something edible would appear.

It was a long shot, and it was also the only choice they currently had. But Aang wasn't looking too well. At this rate he might not make it.

The fire nation prince walked over to the Avatar and crouched down in front of him, turning first so his back was facing him, "Alright, hop on."

"What?"

"Hop on, I'll take you the rest of the way."

Aang felt a heat tinge the tip of his ears, "I..I don't need you to carry me, Sifu!"

"Aang I heard your stomach, you're ready to fall over so just let me help you."

"But I'm too heavy and you're tired too!"

"First of all, you are certainly not too heavy, pipsqueak. And second of all, I'm not as tired as you because I actually ate breakfast."

Aang didn't move, still hesitant. Zuko glanced over his shoulder and up into the Air Bender's eyes with a smirk, "You'd be surprised how much energy you get from eating _delicious_ meat."

Aang's face split into a grin, "Well fine, if you're so full of meaty strength!"

He leaned forward and gently clung to Zuko's back as the taller bender began to stand up. He put his arms around his neck, making sure to stay low enough to not choke him. Zuko wrapped an arm around each of Aang's legs and hiked him up into a comfortable carrying position.

"Alright then, comfy?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Good, lets get going."

Zuko began to make his way towards the stone structure. He sighed in relief, it was significantly closer now than when they had first started, and it made him feel safer to carry Aang rather than let him burn out his strength by battling hunger as they walked.

* * *

A while later, Zuko was nearing the stones he had seen off in the distance when they first touched down on the island. He was thankful for this, as Aang had fallen asleep on his back at some point along the way and seemed to be producing excess heat in his unconscious state. The bare skin of his toned torso pressed flush against Zuko's back was making them stick together with sweat.

Zuko had been a little grossed out by the feeling at first, but with the options being either to wake the sleeping Avatar or to just deal with it, he chose the later.

The environment had gradually started changing as they got closer to their destination. What once was an endless sea of palm trees now had a dappling of other plant types, a stream that seemed to be winding through the forest, and Zuko definitely saw some birds and lizards out of the corner of his eye. It gave him hope that they were heading towards something good.

As he looked around, he noticed a plant that he was positive was edible. Uncle used to pick them along the trails they traveled before making their way to Ba Sing Se. And although his guardian didn't have a flawless record for _only_ eating things that were safe, Zuko had seen him consume more than enough (and survive) to know they checked out.

He turned his face towards Aang's, which was resting on his right shoulder, "Aang, you awake?"

The smaller bender murmured incoherently in his sleep. Zuko smiled as he shifted to lower Aang down gently onto the soft wild grass that grew near the stream, which seemed to have manifest itself from somewhere deep within the grove of palms and followed Zuko as he walked. Regardless of where it came from, he was thankful to have the fresh water at their disposal. He then proceeded to find as many of the surrounding berry bushes as he could, using his tunic as a makeshift satchel to carry them.

When he finally finished, he returned to the still sleeping Avatar. He stared for a moment, knowing that for once, nobody was around to see. Aang looked absolutely stunning in his sleep. Completely peaceful, with even the smallest of smiles gracing his lips.

The thin layer of sweat that coated his body seemed to make him glow in the soft dappled sunlight that fell through the trees. And his blue arrow tattoos shone brightly against the greens and browns of the forest.

Zuko kneeled down next to his sleeping form, knowing he couldn't let him nap for too long. It seemed a shame to wake him from such a pristine state, but they were on a mission.

He softly shook Aang's shoulder, saying his name quietly under his breath.

Aang stirred in his sleep, but didn't awaken.

"Aaaaang…time to get up."

The Air Bender stirred again, and murmured in his sleep as he had on Zuko's back.

"Zu..k.."

Zuko stopped, instantly removing his hand from Aang's shoulder. He was still asleep, but apparently talking. And…saying the prince's name?

"Aang?"

"Z..uko."

Zuko felt his breath hitch in his throat. Was this really happening? He obviously knew that people sometimes talked in their sleep. But in the palace of fire nation royalty, everyone was as tight lipped as humanly possible, and thus he had never actually witnessed it before.

The Fire Bender wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. You weren't supposed to wake people who were sleep-talking right? Or was that sleep walking? Either way, he had heard somewhere that it was dangerous to wake them up, because they would go into shock and freak out…or something. And if somehow it triggered the Avatar State, that could be very bad…

"Zu...please.."

Zuko's stomach practically jumped. Clearly Aang was dreaming about him, but he couldn't possibly imagine what he was doing in the Air Bender's subconscious mind. But _maybe_ there was a way he could find out…

Now sitting cross-legged on the grass, he leaned forward slightly towards the Avatar's face so that he could properly hear when he whispered, "please what, Aang?"

"Pls..don't.."

Another stomach lurch. Aang had to be dreaming about the days when he was constantly being hunted by the banished prince of the fire nation. Meaning he wasn't having a dream, but a nightmare.

Guilt flooded Zuko as he looked upon Aang's sleeping form. His eyebrows were beginning to knot together, as if he were undergoing some sort of torture. Whatever he was doing to the young bender in his mind must have been horrible.

But maybe, Zuko thought, he could lead him out of it…

"Don't what, Aang? What do you want me to stop doing? Just say the word and I'll stop…"

"No. Zu..don't…stop.."

Zuko blanched, slowly processing the words he had just heard.

_Don't…stop?_

A blush immediately spread across Zuko's face. The words echoed through his mind. Don't. Stop.

He tried to calm himself down. Maybe he was reading way too much into it. Maybe he was just being a pervert, which only caused him to be flooded with guilt once more.

Then again, Aang _did_ kiss him…then again Aang _did _say he was interested in him, at least to a certain extent.

No. This was the Avatar: a pillar of purity and of moral value. There was no way he was having a..a….

"Ohhh…Zu..ko. ah.."

Zuko clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise. What that noise would have manifested itself as once it escaped his mouth he didn't know…but to say he was shocked would have been a complete understatement.

Suddenly Aang's furrowed brow took on a whole new meaning for him. And upon closer inspection, Zuko could see the small beads of sweat that were starting to form on his forehead arrow.

Was Aang having a…

"a sex dream…" Zuko whispered the words out loud, just to make sure he wasn't just dreaming this all himself. Being a young man, Zuko was certainly no stranger to them…but Aang?

And not only that, but a dream with _him_ in it! If Zuko didn't know what to do before, he _certainly_ didn't know what to do now. Should he just leave until the dream was uh…over. Should he wake Aang up and risk everything he had been told about waking sleep-talking or walkers or whatever coming true!

And yet…something in Zuko's mind was egging him on. Egging him on to do something. He wasn't sure what that _something_ was exactly…but he knew now that the seed of curiosity had been planted in his mind, he wouldn't be able to leave it alone.

It was as if hearing your name being whispered between two people standing nearby. Once you hear it, you can't get it out of your mind no matter how hard you try.

He had quickly jerked his face away upon realizing what was happening, and now Zuko dared to look at the monk's sleeping form once again.

Was it wrong to try to get more information from Aang? After all, it was sort of an invasion of privacy…

Zuko sighed…he supposed he really _wasn't_ very good at being good after all...

"Um..Aang?

Aang made a low sound from deep in his throat, but didn't respond.

"Aang, are you um…happy with what I'm..doing?"

Zuko slapped a palm to his forehead harshly. What in the world was he saying! The words sounded so stupid out loud that he almost couldn't handle himself.

"Hrmm Zuk..feels so.."

Zuko snapped to attention again.

"Feels so what, Aang?"

"Good.."

Zuko was thankful Aang was fast asleep because he could almost guarantee the blush was almost radiating off his skin at this point.

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. There was no turning back now, and he knew it.

"Tell me what…what you want me to do.."

Aang shifted a little in his sleep. His lips parted in preparation to reveal his answer. Zuko subconsciously leaned in even closer, eager to hear the response. And then…

Zuko was suddenly staring into half lidded slate gray eyes.

_Oh. Spirits. He woke up._

"Um, Aang! I uh, good to see you're awake! I thought you might be having a nightmare and..!"

Zuko felt a pulling at the back of his neck, and before he could register that it was Aang's hand, his lips were pressed against the Air Bender's once more.

But _unlike_ the first time, Aang was not easing into it. His mouth was needy and craving something that Zuko was clearly too paralyzed in his surprised state to provide.

He felt another pull, this time at his arm. He broke away from Aang's warm lips to look squarely into his still half lidded eyes.

"Zuko, please…"

Zuko's heart was pounding in his ears as he realized Aang was leading his arm down. Down past his chest, past his hollow stomach…

Zuko suddenly knew _exactly_ where his hand was being led. And his mind raced with what he would do once it reached its destination. Should he give in? This was quite obviously what Aang wanted, but was _he_ ready for this? And was this what Zuko wanted…

Aang stopped at the waistband of his pants.

"Zuko…"

The Fire Bender heard his name uttered in a breathy whisper as it escaped the Avatar's lips, and a shiver traveled down his spine. This…was what he wanted. And if it would make Aang happy, he would gladly comply.

Zuko took a deep breath, his nerves firing on all cylinders with a mixture of nervousness and excitement at the prospect of what was about to take place.

But then, Zuko felt the grip on his hand loosen. His hand dropped with a small slap against Aang's thigh, and when he looked back up into Aang's face he saw…

"He fell back asleep!"

Zuko stared blankly at the Air Bender, mouth agape. This was a joke right? Some cruel joke that either the Avatar himself, or maybe even some vengeful Spirit had concocted to torture him for all his past sins. There was no other possible explanation!

Zuko pushed himself away from the Avatar's sleeping form and quickly rose to his feet. He turned his back to the once again "innocent" sleeper, and let a noise of pure frustration resonate through the air. Let not waking a sleep-talker be damned, this was just plain cruel! The forest birds echoed Zuko's anger, they squawked loudly at him with irritation at being frightened from their nests.

After he had released his yell, his fists now clenched in his hair, he heard a gentle yawn from behind him. Followed by a voice…

"Zuko? What's all that racket about?"

Zuko jerked around as fast as lightning, his eyes glaring at the adorable tease waking up from his horrible, torturous dreams of suffering!

Aang rubbed his eye cutely and smiled up at Zuko. "How long was I asleep?

"Long. Enough."

"Oh…sorry about that. I get really tired when I haven't eaten in a while. I also talk in my sleep sometimes when I go to bed hungry, was I doing that at all?"

Zuko's jaw was clenched so tightly he feared he might crack a tooth. But he managed to pry it open wide enough to respond, "Yes."

"Oh."

They stared at each other a moment. Had Zuko not been seething with anger, it would have been quite the awkward situation for him. Aang somehow didn't seem to notice this.

"Well..thanks for letting me sleep! I had some uh, pretty crazy dreams."

Aang averted his gaze and looked a bit sheepish. This made Zuko let up on his anger, but just a bit. Did he remember? He certainly seemed embarrassed enough.

"Oh did you now?"

"Yeah I um..did I say anything..you remember?"

Now Zuko was almost sure of it. Aang did remember, and not only that, he seemed to think that the moment when he was half awake and pulling Zuko's arm towards his nether regions was also part of his dream.

He smirked, if Aang was going to torture him (even if it wasn't intentional) it was only fair he got a little thrown back.

"Hmm nope, not that I can recall. Oh, but I think I did hear you say my name once. Was _I_ in your dream?"

Zuko saw Aang's eyes widen in horror, "Umm yeah I think so! We were flying..racing actually! I was riding Appa and you were on a giant moose lion! A _FLYING_ moose lion! Isn't that crazy!"

"That _is_ crazy, Aang! I guess that's why you were telling me not to stop, huh?"

Zuko didn't think it was physically possible for Aang's eyes to widen further, but they did, "Yeah! Because you were losing and said you were going to drop out of the race and so I started yelling back to you 'NO! Zuko don't stop! You know so you would finish the race!"

The prince's smirked widened as Aang's voice got increasingly frantic through the story, but decided he should stop before the Avatar's eyes widened to the point of popping out of his head, "Sounds neat."

"Oh it was!"

Zuko walked past Aang to gather up the berries he had collected earlier from their pile on the forest floor. And when he finally had his back turned to the Air Bender once again, he heard that familiar sharp slap of a palm against a forehead.

* * *

The two benders walked towards the entrance to the stone pyramid. Aang had eaten his fill of the berries and was feeling significantly better. Zuko was still feeling strange about the whole situation, but the fact that Aang seemed to be somewhat embarrassed about it made him feel a little more at ease.

It wasn't that he wanted Aang to feel bad, in fact that couldn't have been further from what he wanted. But when they had kissed in his room at the Air Temple, Aang had seemed so calm and collected about it afterwards that it had been a bit jarring to the prince.

Of course, Aang didn't know that his "dream" had, in part, actually happened. He had no clue what Zuko had seen or been a part of. The Fire Bender felt a little bad about keeping that secret from him. But if it was between _that _or telling the Avatar that he had actually lived out part of his sex dream, he'd take the first option.

Aang seemed to have recovered from his initial shock as well. Where at first he had munched the crisp berries in silence, passing secret glances at Zuko and then quickly looking away whenever they were met, he now seemed to have that familiar spring in his step.

And best of all, now that he had something in his stomach, the whining had altogether ceased, much to Zuko's relief.

"So you really think we should go into the pyramid?"

"I think it's worth a shot. It's the only thing I've seen around here that isn't just more acres of palm trees. And besides, pyramids are only built when there's something worth keeping..."

Aang nodded in agreement as they rounded the final corner.

Zuko immediately stopped in his tracks. There, above the gaping entrance to the pyramid, was the carved stone face of the blue spirit.

**A/N - Gasp! What does it mean? So did you guys like it? I certainly hope so, especially after that long hiatus. Reviews are much appreciated! I love hearing feedback of all kinds. Thanks for reading, ya'll!**


End file.
